In hardware-based implementations of networking solutions using programmable network processors, there is a partitioning of data plane functions and control plane functions. Data plane implements packet switching and forwarding through multiple levels of lookups of combinations of different packet fields (e.g., classification). The latency involved in packet classification is often the gating factor for system throughput (e.g., packets per second).